


Larger Than Life

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that I wrote that I wanted to share with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larger Than Life

Larger Than Life

Our world has become a lot smaller.   
We have all be connected by the technology of our age  
but the one thing that still remains is us  
You, me, us here. 

A shared photo, a viral video, a single thought shared with the world   
The amazing art shared with the world through the internet.   
Things are changing, entertainment has evolved.   
It started with the golden age of the radio   
to the miracle age of the internet 

Together these men and these women   
These artist will inspire  
A younger generation to show their imagination   
through the art we create and the   
stories and poems we write. 

We have been inspired by everything around us   
from watching a TV program to life events   
So lets share our imagination with other. 

Share our art whether it be drawings, digital or fan   
Share our video with the world   
and our writing both stories and poems 

Together we can create something.   
We have all been connected through DeviantART  
so lets connect the younger generations   
to their imagination. 

Let's show the world a childhood dream   
can become a reality   
we are the only ones who can inspire   
Welcome to DeviantART  
so lets create the once in a lifetime event  
Together. 

Lets be larger than life  
and connect the future


End file.
